A change in the wind, says I
by blossomlite
Summary: Samantha is a pretty young woman who works in a bar in Tortuga. She is really fed up with her job, until she meets a certain person... keep the reviews going! ;) UPDATED: chapter SIX is up!
1. Someone unexpected

Hey everyone! Well, I just wanted to say that this is my very first fic...so please be nice!! lol. I want to know your opinion on this chapter, and I wouldn't say no to a few ideas.. :p! Review!

See ya'

-blossomlite

Chapter 1 – Someone unexpected

Sam finished wiping the dirty table in the bar in which she worked, the "Faithful Bride", and with a sigh she let herself fall on a stool at the counter, putting down the grimy cloth. She put her head between her hands. It had been another long day, with more rum, more disgusting old men, and only God knows why. Sam had resisted the urge to slit the throats of at least a few dozen men who had tired to fondle her throughout the last weeks, but today it had become unbearable, so she had simply punched one so hard that he had stayed out cold for a few hours which, of course, had caused an uproar throughout the tavern. But after all, when _isn't_ there much noise and fighting in the most famous Tortuga bar?!

Anyway, Sam's employer, a burly, savage looking man in his mid-forties, had immediately summoned her after her action and threatened to throw her out.

"I'm warnin' you, anymore violence wit' the customers and you'll find yerself on the streets!"

"Yeah, as if it could be worse than here! Sam responded angrily to Albert, the bar owner.

"It's bout time you started earnin' your keep you wench! From now on you gonna be givin' the men here more than just pints of rum! Somethin' like company! shouted back Albert.

_Company_. When Sam heard that word, she shivered with disgust. She had never wanted to reduce herself to the filthy work of whores. Her mother was one, and Sam really hated her. As far as she was concerned she wasn't family to her, her mother wanting her to do the same job as her, and then abandoning her when she refused.

Before Albert had left her to go back to her duties, he had said one last thing.

"There's a man over there in the corner, waitin' fer ye. You better not do anythin' wrong."

And then he left Sam, who was now fuming.

Slowly, and trying to calm herself down, Sam straightened her dress and made her way through the bar, to the table in the far corner. A man was seated there, partly hidden in the shadows. His feet were on the table and he was drinking a mug of rum. When he caught sight of her approaching, he swiftly took his feet off the table and leaned forward eagerly. Sam studied him for a moment. He was wearing a quite old-looking tri cornered hat over his brown dreadlocks, which were adorned with beads and other trinkets. His deep brown eyes were rimmed with kohl, making him look even more mysterious, and his face was handsome. Sam couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was.

_Of all the bloody luck, it had to be a handsome one. He undoubtedly is a pirate. But he really is attractive. Shit, this is supposed to be for money, isn't it? _

While she was debating in her head, the man in front of her had cocked his head to one side and chuckled silently, seeming to know what she was thinking.

"Well, well, lass, we don't have all day, do we?" He flashed a smile at her, revealing for a moment three gold teeth. "I suppose you have other people to...attend to." He winked at her.

"Not at all!" Sam replied angrily and looking flustered at the same time. As much as she hated to admit it, he was making her nervous, and she couldn't help but be attracted to him. She mentally reproached herself for it.

With a sigh, she lowered herself into his lap, facing him. He started kissing her on her neck while running his hands down her back, and Sam shuddered a little at his touch. She looked around at the other wenches in the bar to see how they were handling these sort of situations, and she saw them all looking quite at ease and they were kissing the men back while running their hands through their hair. Sam turned her head back to face the pirate, and she saw that he was staring at her. She unwillingly leaned her head forward in order to kiss him, but just as their lips were about to touch, he stopped her by putting his hand on her mouth. Sam opened her eyes a little surprised and alarmed, and she saw him looking at her, half amusedly, half searchingly.

"I see yer not very comfortable, lass," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Look here, mate," Sam responded defensively, "I don't usually lower myself to the level of a whore, that is to satisfy men's needs.

"Then why are ye here?" he simply asked.

"Well I _do_ have to earn a living somehow! And I don't want to find myself on the streets..."

"What's yer name, luv?" he suddenly asked.

"Samantha, or Sam... if you want. What's yours?" She was curious, but in a way she seemed to know who he was.

The man got up, holding Sam's waist with one arm, searching in his pocket with his other hand. He extracted a few shillings which he put in her hand, closing it with his warm, gentle one.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Well that's it! So, how'd you like it?!? Should I continue? Please review!! Thanx everyone.


	2. Escape and rescue

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank the people who reviewed, you rock mates!! :-) I just wanted to say that the wrinting in italics are Sam's thoughts, just in case someone hadn't got that....Without further ado, chapter 2!! (hey it rhymes, lol!)

* * *

Chapter 2 – Escape and rescue

He slightly tipped his hat to her, backed away, and disappeared from the tavern.

Sam stayed stunned for a few seconds. Her mind was working at full speed.

_Captain Jack Sparrow?? THE Jack Sparrow, the most infamous pirate of the whole Spanish main who sacked Nassau port without firing a single shot and who disappeared from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company?!_

Sam started to move, absently picking up the mug from the table. She looked at the money he had left in hr hand. It was way too much for the small job she had done.

_Never thought I'd see the day where a pirate would be generous!_

Sam laughed to herself. But then, something else was bothering her. Why had he _wanted_ her? Why would _he_ want _her_? There were many other much prettier girls in that bar, at least in Sam's opinion, and they were much more than willing to do that kind of job.

Sam wondered. She now desperately wanted to see Jack again...

* * *

The next day, Sam was threatened once more by Albert, because she had yet again punched the lights out of a man who had slapped her butt. Albert forced her to "give pleasure" to the men. Sam found herself standing next to a filthy man who smelled rotten and was half drunk.

"Ah, wha' a nice little kitten we 'ave 'ere!" He laughed evilly with the other men at the table. He grabbed Sam's arm and made her sit on him, though this time her back was to him. The bloke started feeling her up, and all she could do was control herself to not slap him, because Albert was watching from over the counter in case she did anything wrong.

At a moment, the man held hard on Sam's arm while licking and biting playfully her neck, but he was starting to hurt her (no doubt on purpose), so Sam yanked her arm from him and stood up away form his grasp.

"'ey! he shouted. "Come back 'ere ye whore!"

Sam turned to leave, but the drunken man grabbed her arm and started to kiss her forcefully. Sam took out her knife and put it to his throat.

"Let go of me you bastard, or I swear you'll regret it!" she said huskily, her voice ever slightly shaking. The man backed away, a little surprised, but then became angry. Seeing the turn of things, Sam decided that she had had enough of this measly place, so she simply went out of the bar. The men started running after her, so Sam tried to find an alleyway of anywhere to hide in, when she spotted a whorehouse. She made her way towards it. _Anything to get away of those slimy bastards. _She quickly went to the counter where a plump woman was sitting.

"One room please...it's urgent!" The woman slightly raised her eyebrows at Sam, but nevertheless took out a key from a drawer, in exchange of a few shillings.

But the men had seen her enter the building, so Sam ran off up the stairs as quickly as she could without taking the key. She burst into the first room she saw and pressed the door closed, turning the key in the lock, leaning her back against it. The two people in the room seemed frozen to the spot. And what Sam saw made her eyes open wide and her mouth drop open. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, which greatly annoyed her. _I don't care about this idiot, I really don't care about him. _Sam tried to convince herself.

A whore lying on the bed was in the process of being undressed by none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Oh...um, I'm, I'm sorry, but I..."Sam stammered.

"No need fer excuses luv" said Jack, grinning, "I knew ye just couldn't resist me."

Before Sam could retort anything, the men who had chased her were pounding on the door.

"We know yer 'ere, poppet!" one of them slurred.

Sam looked frightened for a moment but became angry when the whore came up to her and slapped her cheek.

"You're ruining my business, bitch!" the whore shouted.

Sam lunged on the blonde wench and attempted to punch her but Jack interfered.

"I know you both want me, but there's no need to fight, we can share..." He grinned wickedly.

The two women glared at him, but just at that moment the door swung open form the endless pounding, revealing a dozen fierce looking men.

"Can't ye see we're busy here!" said Jack.

"Ye already 'ave a whore fer yerself, Sparrow, so 'and over the other!" growled one of the men, who spat on the floor.

"I'll be handed over to no one!" Sam shouted.

The men snickered in response.

"Sorry to deceive ye, mates, but they're both fer me!" Jack smiled, though his flickering eyes looked a little worried. He put his arm around Sam's waist protectively. The men saw this, and one of them shouted:

"'ey! She's not yours!"

"Well," said Jack grinning "now she is."


	3. The proposition

Hey everyone! Itty bitty chapter I know, but I still have to think a bit for what's gonna happen later so I couldn't post more... Anyways, I wanted to thank ALL THE REVIEWERS!!! Thank you so much, it relly makes me want to continue.

lordoftheringsfanficreader: that's cool! I promise I'll read your fic when i have time! (this week i hope!)

deppinthought: thanks a lot! by the way, i like your name... ;-)

Clueless-Patty : your review was totally cool, it made me laugh! I hope you'll continue reading my story! What did you thing was gonna happen?! (when you though 'whoa'! lol)

And thanks to: RandomGal21, maeghan, DugaDugabowbow and Sarah for reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here goes....

Chapter 3 – The proposition

With those words, Jack punched the first man in the face, grabbed Sam's hand and ran out of the room with her. They fled down the stairs and onto the streets, and ran as fast as they could. Before Sam knew it, they had arrived at the docks. They finally stopped near a few tied up ships, catching their breath. The men had stopped chasing them, either they couldn't run as fast as Jack and Sam, or they finally gave up.

Jack let go of Sam's hand, and she suddenly felt empty without the warmth of his skin on her own.

"I'm really grateful for what you did up there..." Sam was still breathing hard from the run.

"Twas nothin' luv. I just can't seem to resist the occasion of saving the 'damsel in distress'!" They laughed together, Jack's gold teeth glinting in the moonlight, but Sam suddenly realized that even though she was free and could do what she wanted, she had nowhere to go, no job, no place to stay. Jack noticed her change of mood and asked softly:

"What's wrong, luv?"

"I don't have anywhere to go, no place to stay. I might as well starve on the streets than go back to my old job..."

"No luv, "said Jack, putting his hand on Sam's cheek, "I won't let that happen."

"And how's that?"

He smiled broadly. "Yer comin' with me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry again for the small chapter, by I hope you liked it! Review! ;-)

- blossomlite


	4. New Horizons and a disagreement

Hey everyone! So so so sorry for the long wait, but i absolutely haven't had the time to type anything.... I've got so much stuff to do with school and everything. Well, now I finally have chapter four updated!! And I've already started writing chapter five..... :-)

a big THANKS to all my reviewers!

Especially:

Emily716: thanks! And I love your story!

Les fleurs du mal: thanks a lot it's really nice!

sugarNspikes: a big thank you for your constructive criticism...and for not being too mean with me! :-) Though it would be cool if you told me where I make mistakes like that I can improve myself. Hope you like this chapter!

SpecialButNotEd: thanks so much!

deppinthought: that's cool! :-)

lordoftheringsfanficreader: thanks a lot for reading my story...and I'm still waiting for you to update yours! ;-)

toodles, blossomlite

* * *

Chapter 4 – New Horizons

Sam had of course agreed to go with Jack on the Black Pearl. After all, it's not everyday that you get the opportunity to sail on that ship and get to be with her amazingly handsome pirate captain! ;-)

After a few weeks aboard the Black Pearl, Sam came to realize that Jack Sparrow was a hard man to figure out. He wasn't at all that heartless bastard she had thought he would be since he was a pirate, and it was quite surprising. Well of course, sometimes he could be so full of himself which was quite exasperating, but after all with his good looks…who could blame him?!

Sometimes, Jack would act with such gentleness towards Sam that she was rather taken aback, and at other moments he would completely ignore her, considering her like any old crew member and falling into one of his brooding "moods".

Yes, Sam had found her place on the ship and she was very happy, actually happier than she had been in her whole life. The crew had well accepted her and she had become close friends with Anamaria with whom she shared a room, given the fact that they were the only two women on board.

One evening during dinner, Sam left earlier than the others to go on deck. She didn't really know why; it was as if she was looking for something, or more precisely, someone.

The sun was slowly sinking on the horizon, sending rays of shining colors throughout the sky. Even though Sam saw the sun set nearly every day, she was always breath-taken in front of it. She went towards the railing of the ship and leaned against it. The cool breeze made her shiver slightly. Suddenly, a voice floated down from the helm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. So Jack had been watching her all this time? A strange feeling passed through Sam's body. After a glance at Sparrow, she turned back to look in front of her.

"Yes, yes it really is…"

Jack made his way towards her and leaned against the railing next to Sam. She felt her body shiver, but not from disgust, and neither from the cold. A new feeling was waking up inside of her. She felt Jack staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable, and she suddenly felt very self-conscious.

(Jack's POV)

Her dark brown –nearly black- wavy hair was blowing in the breeze, and her blue-grey eyes were looking into the distance. Jack wondered how he couldn't have seen before how pretty she was. _Wait, I'm being stupid, I did notice before. I just didn't_ want _to see it…_

Sam turned to look at me, and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her, right there on the spot. She must have noticed my look because she smirked.

"Having a few second thoughts about letting me sleep with Anamaria?"

She grinned. She knew I had been angry when she had absolutely refused to sleep in my cabin. Why was it always like that? Did I really have such an awful reputation? But of course I wouldn't let any of my true feelings show…

"Very funny, luv, you know, you're not _that_ irresistible…"

But the moment I had said those words, I felt like hitting myself. Really hard. Or get drunk, to forget her. But that's not the point. Why had I said that??? She was in my opinion the most beautiful woman I had ever met!

Sam looked away, as if hurt. Wait a sec, had I _hurt_ her?

"Of course _Captain,_ I can understand that for sleeping with as many women as you have, you mustn't be very picky…"

_Whoa, wait a moment, what did she mean by that? Is she jealous that I slept with so many women? Or is she comparing herself with those whores? They're nowhere near as attractive as her! Or maybe she thinks that all I want is to get her to sleep with me, which isn't totally wrong…Shut up you idiot, you don't like her only for her looks? Do you? Do you?? I'm bloody crazy…I'm talking to subconscious! Or maybe it's all the rum that's finally getting to my brain…_

While I was having all these thoughts, Sam had said a very cold "Goodnight, captain" and had disappeared to her cabin.

_Women! Always so complicated! That's never going to change…_

I had just decided to go get some rum from my cabin, when walking by Anamaria's cabin, I could hear some sobbing. My blood turned cold, and it seemed that my heart had stopped beating. I put my ear to the door and listened. Dammit, someone was crying. No, not _someone_, _Sam_ was crying. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

"Sam? You alright darling?"

"Go away!"

She was lying on her bed, her back turned to me.

"Come on luv, just tell me what's wrong and…"

"Just go away you filthy pirate! Don't come near me!"

_Filthy pirate_?? I suddenly felt angry.

"Bloody hell, woman! What's wrong?? Like one moment everythins' alright, and the next yer cryin yer head off! And I'm _not_ filthy!" I added as an afterthought.

"Yes you are _filthy_!" she said, exaggerating on the new word she had come to use for me. "Talking to me like I'm some kind of whore! Looking at me with that disgusting gleam in your eyes, like I'm some… some prostitute!"

In fact, Sam was starting to have feelings for this captain, and she didn't want to admit to herself, because we all know that _pirates don't love_, and that anyways he'd always only see her as another women to sleep with for one night, wouldn't he? _Urgh the bloody bastard. Why did I ever fall for him? Wait, no!! I can't have fallen for him! Shit shit shit! _

Samantha heard footsteps going towards the door, and then the door snapped shut. She was quite alone now. And more than ever she wanted to be in Jack's arm, safe and without a care in the world…


	5. Eavesdropping

Hi! I hope you'll all like this chapter! I also wanted to ask my faithful readers a question: should I change my story to a first-person point of view? Or should I leave it as it is? Cause while writing this chapter I unconsciously put "I" instead of "she" and only afterI reazlied it so I had to change everything. But then i thought it could be quite good actually, but i didn't want to modify it straightaway without asking your opinion, and also not to confuse you... So there, tell me what ye think! :-)

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Emily716**: thanks, i'm happy you like my story!

**Grittlebone**: Yea you're totally right! Thanks a lot for your comment! I also noticed when you said it that I was making Jack waaaay too mushy..lol!! I'll try him to make him more "insensitive"! since that's how he is...Jack and mushyness don't go together! :-) Keep on reviewing!

**Clueless-Patty**: thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you like my story...and also the spaghetti sorry macaroniwith meatballs! Hm, you're making me hungry...I'm gonna see what I have to eat! ;-) Oh and it's strange cause I talk about food in this chapter, well not much but I entered something somewhere...loli wonder where i got the inspiration.... :-) Thanks again for reviewing!

* * *

Last chapter: 

_Samantha heard footsteps going towards the door, and then the door snapped shut. She was quite alone now. And more than ever she wanted to be in Jack's arm, safe and without a care in the world…_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Eavesdropping

But for the moment that just seemed somewhat impossible, especially at that precise instant. Sam tiptoed towards the door, and hearing no noise outside –everyone must still be in the galley- she opened the door quietly and made her way towards the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Jack was nowhere in sight. She sighed and lay down on the cool wood of the deck, looking up at the twinkling stars. She put her hands under her head, and breathed in deeply. It was another calm and cool night, but in Samantha's mind everything was going at full speed. She was still under the shock of her fight with Jack, but she couldn't really understand why. Actually, deep down she knew that she cared a lot for the pirate captain and couldn't bear to lose him.

_What, _lose_ him?? What the hell am I thinking? Why would I care for a scoundrel like him? _

_He's not a scoundrel…He's a thousands times better than that, isn't he? He's been nice with you since he met you, hasn't he?_

_Yeah, only because he wanted to sleep with me! Ha! As if he would _care_ for me, have _feelings _for me, _pirates can't love_! He said it himself!_

_Ah ha! So you _do_ have feelings for him, don't you?! Don't you?!!_

_Shut up. I'm starting to become just like Jack…Talking to myself… I must be mad… This whole place is mad! Everything is just so frustrating! Why can't human relations be simpler?? They always have to be so complicated! I wonder what Jack's doing now…No, no, no, I don't care about the scallywag! _

_You said you did._

_No I did not. Well anyway you're me, so stop bothering me!_

_Yeah well you should listen to me._

_Argh leave me alone! I'm gonna go see what the others are doing._

Sam got up from the deck and brushed off her dress. She walked down the stairs and entered the galley, where everyone was finishing eating. She spotted Anamaria and went towards her.

"D'you know where Jack is?" _Why did I just ask that?? I _do not_ care about him!_

"Oh I don' know, he didn' come down here anyways. Might be in his cabin."

_Yeah, surely drinking rum_, Sam found herself thinking. _Whatever, might as well see what he's up to…If he's not too drunk to recognize me…See if he's still angry…_

Sam went back up where the cabins of the ship were located, and found Jack's -the one nearest deck. She put her ear to the door. At the beginning she couldn't hear anything, but then she heard two people talking, in fact it was Jack and Gibbs who were talking -about her.

_Hmm seems interesting, I wonder what they're saying about me…_

"…I'm tellin' ye, I can't have that girl on board anymore…At the next port she's off the _Pearl_!"

"Ye can't do that to 'er Jack! I thought ye cared fer her? Don' ye? And ye know better than me that even the crew don't wanna lose her…"

"Gibbs, I'm warnin' ye, she's getting off at the next port, point final! End of discussion!"

"Aye, captain."

Sam heard some movement inside of the cabin which meant that Gibbs was going to come out at any moment. With tears in her eyes, Sam quickly moved aside and went to her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed, her tears now blurring her vision and flowing unrestrainedly. She was hurt, yes, and most of all she felt betrayed. How could Jack do that to her? Hadn't they been going on well since she came on the _Pearl_? Well of course there was that little fight they had had, but it wasn't a reason to abandon her in any old place!

_Bloody bastard. I shouldn't have trusted him, I knew it since the beginning that we couldn't trust pirates. Why am I so stupid?? Fine if he wants me to leave I'll leave, and it'll be too bad for him! I don't care!_

But Sam did care. And so did Jack.

She was different from all the other women he had met, though he couldn't really explain why. But he couldn't afford to let her get too close to him, he didn't want to show his feelings being as stubborn as he was, so the best way was to make her get off of his ship. That decision wouldn't do any good to both of them, but Jack was sure that he could forget her easily and suffer no more. Ha. As if.

_

* * *

_

_The next day…_

When Sam woke up, the sun was shining through the small window in her cabin, sending rays of warm light on her face. It would be another beautiful day. But a second later she remembered all the past night's events, and anger mixed with sadness coursed throughout her body. She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, to scream all her frustrations to Jack, but she knew that that definitely wasn't the good solution to make him listen to her. Sighing, she stood up and dressed quickly –dark green pants with a loose-fitting 'white' shirt that Jack had given her when she arrived on the ship- and tied her hair in a braid, dark brown strands falling around her face. She went up on deck and breathed in the fresh air and started her day's work. Most of the crew was already busying itself and she greeted them with a small smile. There was no sign of Jack –neither on deck nor at the helm. It was Gibbs who was steering the ship. She went towards him trying to look relaxed, her hands in her pockets.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, directing her question to Gibbs. _I wonder what the devil he's up to._

"I don' know, lass, I just saw 'im last night in 'is cabin with a few bottles o' rum, and this mornin', nothin', not a peep from 'im. He must still be sleepin'."

Sam looked out at sea. The turquoise-blue waves were reflecting the light and glistening under the sun, and the opal-blue sky was specked with the tiniest clouds, very far away. There was nothing on the horizon. Sam breathed in again, trying to get rid of the tension in her body and convince herself that Jack wouldn't really dare make her leave, at least she hoped so.

"Ye seemed troubled lass," Gibbs said, breaking the silence. He had been watching her all the time.

"Yeah, whatever, nothing important…" Sam mumbled.

Gibbs looked at her closely.

"Are ye sure? Ye don' wanna speak 'bout it?"

"No, no, it's ok, really."

Sam offered him a weak smile, turned and left to get back to her duties, not wanting to anger Jack even more if he saw her having a nice little chat instead of working, especially a chat which could concern him.

Samantha had barely started to work again, when Jack came up on deck, staggering a little –he was obviously drunk- and he was squinting his eyes in the harsh sunlight.

* * *

You know what to do... Review, savvy?! And give me your opinion!

;-)

-blossomlite


	6. A hard decision

Hey, I'm back! I'm really _really_ sorry for the long wait, but I had huge writer's block! I'vefinally been able to write something, and I hope that everyone willappreciate this chapter, although I'm not quite happy with it(actually I'm not really happy with my story anymore...) Anyways, this is what I've written forthe moment, and normally the next chapter willl be up soon! (This week if possible!) ;-)

And here are my thanks to reviewers:

**obliviongates**: Hey! I'm happy you like my story, it means a lot to me! ;-) I hope this chapter won't disappoint you...

**erica**: thanks a lot for your glowing review! it's so sweet! I hope this chapter is long enough for you...I definitely wouldn't want an angry reader reviewing my story...or not reviewing it... :-P lol, anyway thanks so much for praising my story like you did, it's really nice!

**ScissorsForHands**: you'll see if Jack'll dump Sam... but not in this chapter! ;-) Sorry, you'll have to wait a little longer! Thanks for reviewing.

**LothirielofRohan**: Hey! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Grittlebone**: Thanks for the compliment! It's really nice of you, though I don't know if I deserve it! But thanks a lot anyway! Hope you like this chapter. :-)

**Clueless-Patty**: Hehe, no one can resista drunk Jack, eh! Certainly not me... lol! No worries, he _won't _fall on anyone (I think...), at least not yet:-P

**Lynx Ryder**: Hi! Long time no talk! ;-) I hope everything's alright, and that you'll take the time to read this chapter. I really hope you'll like it. Your comments are always welcome, they really help me. Don't worry, Sam isn't Jack's yet actually, so no need have to be jealous:-P And apparently you're not the only one who can't resist a drunk Jack...! ;-)

Thanks to everyone who reviews! I hope you'll review this chapter, even if you're angry I took a long time to update...:-)

On with the story...

* * *

Gibbs looked at Sam closely.

"Are ye sure? Ye don' wanna speak 'bout it?"

"No, no, it's ok, really."

Sam offered him a weak smile, turned and left to get back to her duties, not wanting to anger Jack even more if he saw her having a nice little chat instead of working, especially a chat which could concern him.

Samantha had barely started to work again, when Jack came up on deck, staggering a little

–he was obviously drunk- and squinting his eyes in the harsh sunlight.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Decisions

_**Just before Jack came on deck…**_

_Argh bloody headache! I can't even think straight!_

_-Maybe it's because of all the rum you drank. And do ye ever think?-_

_Just shut yer trap!_

_-Why did ye drink so much rum?-_

_Leave me alone!_

_-Ahhh…maybe you want to feel less guilty about what yer gonna do?-_

_What am I gonna do?_

_-Make that woman you care for so much leave yer bloody boat.-_

_Ship, ship! And it's not any ship…it's the Black Pearl! And I'm- _

_-Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes we _know_! So, you care for Sam, don't ye?_-

_Well yer supposed to know since yer me! And just leave me the hell alone!_

_Maybe I should stop drinking so much rum…I'm going mad. But it's so good! 'xcept for the bloody headache of course._

**_After Jack had staggered onto deck…_**

As Gibbs saw Jack coming towards him, he acknowledged him with a curt nod and a "good mornin' capt'n", and stepped aside, leaving him to steer. Jack just grunted in response and took the wheel. He was waiting for Gibbs to leave to have a bit of time alone to think, once his headache cooled off, but Gibbs didn't seem to want to move.

"Don' ye have anything to do, Gibbs?" Jack said, feeling irritated.

"Oh, I was just wonderin' if everythin' be alrigh', ye know…Well, since ye be drinkin' so much rum, I thought tha' maybe somethin' wasn' righ'… bout, bout yer decision."

"_Why_ wouldn't it be right?" Jack said feeling more and more frustrated; he was close to getting angry.

"We already discussed this Gibbs, and I'm not changin' me mind now. Now get to work."

"Aye, Captain."

Gibbs left feeling slightly disconcerted; he had hoped to talk some sense into Jack and to make him change his mind but, obviously, it hadn't worked.

Jack was happy to finally be alone. He relaxed a little, his eyes taking in the sight of the sea surrounding him. After a few moments, his mind started working again.

-Why are ye doin' this to yerself?- 

_Doin' wha'?_

_-Oh come on, don' ye know yet! Ignorin' yer feelins' and sendin' away the only woman you've really cared for! That's what!-_

_Well it's not as if she was gone yet!_

_-Soon she will be, and thanks to who? Thanks to you ye bloody idiot!-_

_Hey I'm not an idiot!_

_-Yes ye are, and yer bein' one right now!-_

_Whatever…I'm gonna go tell Sam she's gotta leave._

_-Yer gonna regret it…-_

_I know. Now leave me alone._

After having "discussed" his thoughts with himself, Jack decided to go and see what Sam was doing.

After giving Gibbs the helm, Jack went down the stairs that led to the galley, andfound Sam there (as he knew he would) cleaning up. Samantha turned her back to him when she saw him enter the room.

Jack wasslightlynervous about what he was going to tell her (which is quite unusual for Captain Jack Sparrow, mind you).

"Erm…Samantha, I gotta tell ye sometin'."

"Yes, _captain_?" Ouch, that hurt, he had gotten used to her calling him Jack. Not captain. It sounded the same way as any other crew member would call him, but Sam wasn't any old crewmember, at least not to him.

"Um…" _I can' do this. Argh I can't be chickenin' out, not now!_

Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to face him.

"What do you want? Because I'm quite busy now in case you hadn't noticed!"

Her voice trembled slightly, and Samantha decided to examine her fingernails, which was much more easy than staring atJack's eyes, those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes…

"Luv…" Jack's rough but gentle hand lifted her chin up to make her look in his eyes.

"…I really don' wanna do this, but I have to. Ye can't stay on this ship anymore, yer getting off at the next port."

Sam just stood there, speechless, trying to comprehend what he had just said, trying to believe that it wasn't true.

"...why?" was the only thing she said. Tears were streaming down her face.

Jack felt as if his heart was being torn in a million pieces. And God did it hurt. He didn't think it could hurt so much.

"It's best…for both of us. Yer not meant to be on a ship, ye shouldn't be here. Thislife isn't meant fer you.At the next port I'm droppin' ye off, and then ye'd best forget me."

We all know that it's impossible for anyone to forget Jack Sparrow…especially for Sam.

What he was asking her was impossible. She couldn't forget Jack. …She loved him.

"I hate you."

_-So much for loving him…-_

_Hello? He's getting rid of me!_

_-I know, I know, you think I didn't hear what he said! It was clear enough.-_

_Don't remind me of it…What do I do? Do I start screaming on him, do I hit him, do I cry my eyes out, do I lock myself in my room and never come out again?_

_-Oh no, I've got a better idea…-_

Jack was watching Sam closely. She seemed to be deep in thought. Her silence, to tell the truth, was starting to scare him.

"Sam, say something luv."

"I'm not your _luv_!" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm not your anything, apparently! Well fine, you want me off your ship? I'll get off then! I'll even save you the trouble to have to _drop me off _at the next port!"

With those words, Sam ran out of the room up to the deck, leaving a quite flabbergasted captain behind her.

Jack finally came back to his senses when he heard a distinct "splash" next to the ship and then someone cry out

"Man…Woman overboard!"

_Stupid girl, tryin' to kill herself!_ Jack thought.

He ran up onto deck, and saw the crew gathering around the railing, looking down in the water. Jack hurried towards them, and looked alongside the ship and he spotted Sam.

She had dived into the sea, and was now swimming forcefully in an unknown direction.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it, and that it didn't disappoint anybody! Sorry if there are mistakes or anything, but I wrote this chapter really late, so I might have overlooked a few things... and now, you know what all author dreams of: _reviews_! So please make my dream come true... ;-) lol thanks

blossomlite


End file.
